


Weekend At Stonehaven

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hint of smut, listen all i want is jeremy to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: Enjoy a nice and sweet weekend with your favourite Alpha, Jeremy Danvers!





	Weekend At Stonehaven

Friday afternoon

 

Clay and Elena had excused themselves for a weekend in Toronto. Nick, Pete and Antonio were in NYC, visiting old friends there.

Jeremy and you waved them goodbye, standing at the front door of Stonehaven. When the last car disappeared out of your view, you turned to Jeremy, a grin on your lips, “Ready for our special weekend?”, you asked, earning from nod from your boyfriend.

The two of you headed back into the house, closing the door. Silence. Silence laid over the house as no one was there. Normally, it was filled with life – happiness, drama, everything as far as you can hear and see.

Jeremy headed into the kitchen, you following him like a little puppy, afraid to let go of its alpha. He grabbed your favourite tea bags, heated up the tea kettle as you sat on the counter. Tea was Jeremy’s favourite drink during winter, heating him up from the inside. You loved it too, because it kind of resembled the warm feeling you have in your stomach whenever you see Jeremy. The water was finally hot enough, he poured it into cups and put the bags into the hot water. You watched every move, every little detail.

There was a little scar on Jeremy’s left ring finger. Many moons ago, he told you, he had been attacked by a mutt. The mutt captured him, and was about to cut his finger off when Jeremy was rescued. This disgusting creature had said, he’d cut his left ring finger off, because it was the finger connected to the heart. That’s why married people wear their wedding rings on the left ring finger. The mutt said, Jeremy would not deserve any kind of love. And he believed it for too long.

Until you came along. From the very first second, Jeremy was taken aback by you, the way you moved, the way you laughed. It did not take long for you to fall for him too, and in no time, you had moved into Stonehaven. And of course, Jeremy had told you about his little secret, after you had his full trust. The first time you petted his fur felt more intimate than the first time you had sex.

 

Jeremy carried your cups into the living room, and instead of sitting down on his infamous armchair, he sat on the sofa. You sat next to him, your legs over his lap. Even though the world was cold outside, the fire in the fireplace made the whole house perfectly warm, that’s why you were wearing short pants. Jeremy started to mindlessly rub over your legs.

“Would you mind if I stop shaving?”, you asked, Jeremy looked over to you, not expecting that question.

“You could look like Bigfoot and I’d still love you the same.”, Jeremy answered, pinched the skin on your shin. You laughed at this before taking another sip from your tea. The silence was never uncomfortable. Not even once. All you needed to hear was Jeremy breathing, knowing he was there, alive, awake and blinking.

 

In the evening, Jeremy had allowed himself to fall asleep on the sofa. You had taken out your phone, taking a few cute pictures of the sleeping man as he drooled onto his pillow. Adorable. The right word for the Alpha of a werewolf pack.

Jeremy woke up around 8, not knowing why he had fallen asleep, but the break made him calmer. But it also had made him hungry. Jeremy called out over, you had spent some of the time in the library too.

“I’m hungry.”, Jeremy said, looking up to you. With a smile, you cupped his cheeks, gently stroking his beard with your thumb.

“Make something?” “No.”

You chuckled, a tired and grumpy Jeremy was so sweet, “How about we order pizza?”, you asked, and Jeremy agreed. After searching for a restaurant which did deliveries, you looked at the menu. Jeremy settled for a pizza with ham and bacon while you ordered one with a lot of cheese. It took the delivery boy a while to reach Stonehaven, but you tipped him well. Jeremy waited in the dining room for you, had prepared the silverware and plates.

“Why do we need silverware?”

“I don’t eat pizza with my hands.”

“Why?”

“Do I look like some kind of animal to you?”

You laughed and put the cartons on a counter before putting slices on Jeremy and your plates. Quickly, you carried them over, the smell of melted cheese and tomato sauce filling the room, making your mouth water. You sat down on Jeremy’s right side, letting him eat first, as it was written in the pack rules. The Alpha eats first.

 

After stuffing yourself with pizza, the two of you retreated to your bedroom, instead of Jeremy’s. Why? Because you had a TV in your room. You put on a silly romcom, watching it while laying in Jeremy’s arms. Jeremy was not a fan of television, but for you, he’d do everything.

Until you noticed how he suddenly became tense. You looked up, saw a drop of sweat forming on his temple. With a quick motion, you wiped it away. Jeremy moved you out of his arms, had to stand up, “Sorry darling.”, he muttered before leaving the room. But you did not worry.

 

A few minutes later, Jeremy came back into the room, in his wolf form. Sometimes, he had to change, needed to let out the energy inside of him. Jeremy hopped back onto the bed, the mattress squeaking under his weight. He pressed his snout against the remote, signalling you to turn off the TV. You did, then kept your eyes on Jeremy. It seemed like as if he was smiling. Slowly, he laid down, his head on your belly. You buried your hands in his soft fur, feeling every inch. Jeremy’s whole body shook when he growled, showing how happy he was with your gentle touch. He closed his eyes, falling asleep not soon after. You let Jeremy do. He needed his peace, knowing he had been on the edge ever since he was born. And everyone needed a break. And with those thoughts, you fell asleep, could not wait to wake up to spend time with Jeremy again.

 

Saturday morning

 

The rising sun slowly filled the room with her shine. During the night, Jeremy must have changed back into his human form, now laying next to you in his shirt and boxers. His snoring was still as soft as ever.

But you also were an ass, you slipped out of his grip and opened the door to the balcony. Taking a step outside, you grabbed a handful of snow and went back inside. Jeremy had just rolled over to sleep on his stomach when you took the chance. Quickly, you lifted up his shirt a bit and stuffed the snow on his warm skin.

Jeremy jumped awake, you bolted back, laughing hard while Jeremy tried to get the snow away from himself. He looked like a dog who had an itch somewhere!

“Ohhh, darling, you will regret this!”, Jeremy pouted, but you knew he was planning something. But now, you were hungry, you told Jeremy to come downstairs with you if he wanted something too. Changing his forms took a lot of energy, making him eager to follow you.

 

In the kitchen, you made toast and tea for the two of you, put Jeremy’s favourite spread on the table, along with marmalade and butter. The rest of the Pack did not know that Jeremy had a very sweet tooth. You found out soon after moving in when you found Jeremy eating spoonsful of Nutella straight out of the glass. He had tried to hide the glass, but the nougat crème around his mouth gave it away. You had just laughed and told him to eat some bananas with it next time.

Jeremy made his toast, putting an inch of Nutella on it before taking the first bite. You settled with butter and marmalade, eating after Jeremy swallowed his first bite down. The first time you ate with the Pack, when Jeremy had introduced you to his ‘family’, you ate before Jeremy did, earning big eyes from the others. Jeremy just laughed it off, saying you’d get use to the rules they have in the family. But he’d just ignore this one time, then ate too.

 

After you finished your cup of tea, Jeremy looked at you with a mischievous grin, “You wanna fight with me?”

Confused, you shook your head, not knowing what he meant. Jeremy pointed outside, “Snowball fight?”

Oh! You were up for this! You grinned and nodded, quickly heading into your room to changed into more fitting clothes, a warm jacket, gloves, and you were good to go. Jeremy was already waiting for you outside, and the moment you stepped into the snow, you were greeted with a snowball right into your face.

“Hey! Not fair!”, you yelled at a laughing Jeremy, and he was promptly greeted with a snowball right into his mouth. He spit out the cold substance, and started to chase you around the property with more snowballs. In the end, he managed to get you, pushed you down into the snow. You laughed, even though you were cold and the snow was slowly soaking through your clothes. Jeremy grinned on top of you before he pressed a quick kiss onto your lips. “Get up”, he said after rolling off you, “You human must be cold. I will make you a nice hot bath.”

 

Jeremy and you headed back inside the mansion, and straight to the big bathroom close to your bedrooms. He let the water run until it was boiling hot – the way you liked it – then started to fill the bathtub with it. You grabbed your favourite shampoo and bubble bath. The water was at the perfect temperature when you slipped into the bath. But then you realized something. Something important.

“Are you not going to join?”, you looked at Jeremy, who was still dressed, watching you from outside of the tub. Jeremy raised his eyebrows, and before he could answer, you patted on your lap, “Come on, it is big enough for the two of us.”

And Jeremy did not need that invite twice. He got rid of his clothes in record time, just slipping them on the ground instead of putting them into a closet in his hurry, and he moved into the bathtub behind you. You rested against his chest, let out a sigh while relaxing completely. The hot water made you feel so comfortable, and your boyfriend’s arms around your body did not help at all. Jeremy hummed behind you, the vibrations from his chest going straight to your body, feeling them all over.

“What is it like?”, Jeremy asked, taking you by surprise.

“What do you mean?”, you replied.

“Being human. Not having to worry about any changes at all. Just…living your life, not fearing the supernatural in this world. How does it feel?”

What a question. You sat up straighter and turned around, took Jeremy’s hands in yours. The hair on his chest, the feeling of it, lingering on your back, as you tried to find the right words.

“It…it was so different before you came along. I did my nine to five job, came home in the evening, ordered some takeaway while watching TV, and hoping the next day would not be too exciting, because I love the peace and quiet. Now I live in a house with werewolves, under the disguise of being the ‘maid’, and I have to be honest…I prefer this life, Jeremy.”, you told your boyfriend, watching his eyes, his reactions, to everything you say.

“I…I wish to be with you forever, y’know. Maybe getting married, having babies and so. A normal life is great, but with you by my side, normal will be exciting.”, the mention of babies and marriage made Jeremy’s eyes big, and for a moment, you swear you could have seen excitement slipping through the façade. Jeremy nodded, quickly glancing to your belly before back up to your face.

“We will talk about this when the time has come, my dear.”, he said, gently squeezing your hands. And for a moment, the world was made out of Jeremy, and Jeremy alone. The supernatural had scared you at first. But you knew, with Jeremy by your side, you’d be save until the day you die.

 

Saturday afternoon

 

You had always known that your life would turn out to be weird. Weird in a way of ‘having a Sugar Daddy’ or ‘living abroad in a foreign country’. But weird in the ‘I am dating a werewolf’ sense? Not even in a thousand years. Your life had taken a few weird turns, but in the end you were glad it did. You couldn’t imagine going back to a normal life, a boring, normal life.

Jeremy was in the basement, working on some “Alpha stuff”. That was the only time you weren’t by his side. You could not understand his work and meaning yet, so you stayed away and let him do. Maybe one day soon. Instead, you were sitting in the living room, looking through old pictures. From Jeremy and Antonio when they were younger. When Jeremy did not have a beard (he looks at least 20 years younger without one!), when the worry lines weren’t that deep. You wish you would have met Jeremy before, before worry and sadness had taken away his carefreeness. But at least you were here now. And that’s what mattered in the end.

Jeremy loved old records. He had a small collection of records in the living room, and you put your favourite one into the player. The Moody Blues started to play, singing their song.

_I'm a melancholy man, that's what I am, All the world surrounds me, and my feet are on the ground. I'm a very lonely man, doing what I can, All the world astounds me and I think I understand That we're going to keep growing, wait and see._

You sat back on the sofa, thinking of the meaning behind the words. No wonder Jeremy loved that song so much – it described him perfectly. A very lonely man who did his best. Even the best wasn’t enough sometimes.

Jeremy entered the living room, his hair still wet from the bath you had taken before. “Would you be interested in going out tonight?”, he asked, a question which took you by surprise. “Going out?”, you repeated, Jeremy just nodded, in an almost timid way. You agreed, happy to leave Stonehaven for a bit, even though you liked it here.

There weren’t any “fancy” restaurants in Bear Valley, just a few coffee shops and a single Italian restaurant. Jeremy picked the Italian restaurant, knowing how much you liked all kinds of pasta. The two of you sat down in a corner far away from the entrance, far away from the stares of the other people. Of course, ‘The Weirdos At Stonehaven’ were always a topic in town, enough gossip to fill a weekly newspaper. One time, Stonehaven is the meeting point of a cult, then Jeremy is the leader of the CP ring, then suddenly orgies happen on a daily base… You heard it all, denied everything with an amused smile. If they knew…

The menu was not spectacular. Some pizza, some pasta, Italian desserts. Jeremy ordered some pizza with ham on it, you went for pasta aglio e olio. You had no idea what it meant, but it sounded good. While you waited for your meals, Jeremy told you a story. When Clay was a little boy, there was a time where he did not want to eat any vegetables. Despite being a werewolf, he needed those vitamins too. Jeremy tried to put vegetables into sauces, soup, whatever he could make. But Clay’s sense of smell was so good, he smelt the vegetables every time, leaving out the parts where they were in. Jeremy was laughing while telling you the story, and it ended with Clay suddenly starting to eat vegetables, without Jeremy doing anything. “This time caused me to have some grey hairs!”; Jeremy joked, having a big smile on his lips. He loved his family so much, and you could not wait to give him a bigger one.

Your food finally came along, and you let Jeremy have the first bite. With a quick nod he showed you to go ahead, and you ate a big bite of your pasta. You suddenly went pale, realizing what you are actually eating. Jeremy picked this up, placed his hand on your shoulder. “What’s the matter, my love?”, he asked, afraid that you might feel sick. “You know…”, you started after swallowing the bite down, “…this pasta is covered in garlic!” Jeremy put his hand off your shoulder and leaned back in his chair, shaking his head. “Oh darling…and I thought you weren’t feeling well.” You laughed at this concern, shaking your head, “But that means I cannot kiss you until the taste has worn off!”

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to kiss my lips to make me happy, darling.”

 

Saturday night

 

Jeremy’s comment made you blush, giving your cheeks a colour you had never known they could get. On the other side, Jeremy just smirked and drew his attention back to his pizza. Now you started to notice the soft but low moans he let out whenever he had a good bite in his mouth. How…

Jeremy paid for your meals and brought you back to his car. “You wanna go home now?”, he asked, even though he already knew your answer. He could smell the heat on you, how you needed him, and you weren’t even that turned on yet. You nodded, shifting on your seat as Jeremy started to drive back to Stonehaven. While he was driving, you grabbed your purse and popped a piece of gum into your mouth, making sure that taste of garlic would go away.

He stopped his car by the front door, telling you to stay in your seat. Jeremy got out, headed to the passenger’s side and opened the door, scooping you into his arms and carrying you back into your home. You wrapped our arms around his neck, feeling his strong muscles under your fingertip.

A few steps later, you were in Jeremy’s bedroom, and he gently placed you down onto his bed. “You want this?”, he asked, voice low and rough. Once again, you nodded, and Jeremy moved to lay down next to you. You rolled on your side, swallowing your gum down before you pressed your lips against Jeremy’s. Jeremy put his hands on your hips while you kissed, pulling you on top of him. You felt his erection growing under your hips, you started the circle them around, earning a low grunt from Jeremy. His grip on your hips tightened, kisses upon kisses on your lips.

You knew, Jeremy was a fighter. You had seen him taking out mutts, defending his family, drawing blood out of his victims. But with you…he showed his soft, his tender side. How caring he could be. That the werewolf in blood rush was just a mask, that his real self was caring. And you felt that with every kiss, every little touch Jeremy gave you.

In no time, the two of you were undressed, loving and doting onto each other as the time stopped. The connection surpassed worlds, leaving this dimension behind. Love, love, love, how tight you were, how good you felt, praise came out of Jeremy’s mouth. His one and only one, just for him, made by God Himself.

 

_“Jeremy, you set the rules yourself. Relationships between humans and werewolves are dangerous. You said-“, Clay started, but Jeremy silenced him by putting his book on the desk in front of him. He knew it. He knew it all ways too well, his own words, what he had been preaching for decades. No human and werewolf relationships, if the human finds out we have to kill them, male babies need to be taken away… The old rules, which slowly started to crumble under his hands. Under his lovesick hands._

_A long time ago, Jeremy had realized he was in need. At first, he thought it was need for sex. Not giving in to his primal urges for the female embrace, he tried to get rid of it by engaging in sexual activities like watching porn. When his need was still present, he started to dig deeper. What was the cause?_

_Jeremy was longing for something, and he did not know what. Whenever Elena touched his shoulder, he felt as if he was strung by a lightning. Every hug, every little touch made him feel this way. He was hungry for touch, normal touch. All his experiments, like cuddling with a hot-water bottle or stuffed animals, self-hugging and wearing big, heavy sweaters in attempt to mimic touch did not help. His need went away the first time you pressed a kiss onto his chapped lips._

You dropped next to Jeremy, holding his hand. The world slowly started to move again, the animals outside of Stonehaven started to make noises again. Jeremy looked over to you, not believing his luck. For ages, he had been searching for the missing piece inside of his heart, for the person he was longing for. The Alpha tugged you closer to his chest, the blanket up to your chests as the moon filled the room with its soft light. All was well, all were healthy, and for once, Jeremy felt at peace.

 

The End…maybe.


End file.
